Rusty Worn Nut
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: Kevin needs help repairing his bike and who else to turn to but his friend Double-D? But what happens when he finds himself conflicted with his own feelings? Deconstruction of KevEdd.
1. Just a Rusty Worn Nut

Kevin scratched his head in bewilderment, making his trademark red cap slide down his face. Over five years he had had his bike; repairing it, pimping it, rebuilding it but for the first time, it was going against him and he hadn't the faintest clue why.

The chain was newly installed and oiled, the wheels pumped to perfection and the overall state of the bike was of store bought conditions. But it still refused to go anywhere.

There was only one solution to his problem. He had to visit Double-D.

Exiting the garage and crossing the street, he thought about his hat-wearing friend. Still well-mannered and insanely clever, he would surely be able to help Kevin with his bike problem.

"Oh, Kevin, hello." Double-D opened the door, surprised to see the biker standing there. Adjusting the well-fitted shirt he was wearing, he smiled kindly. "What can I help you with today?"

"Bike's busted, Double-Dor- Double-D, and I ain't got a clue why. Figured you might be able to help." Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to appear as helpless as he could.

"Why, of course! Let me just gather the necessary supplies from Father's garage and we can get to the bottom of this pesky problem!" Absolutely distressed over his friend's trouble, he closed the door behind him and rushed over to the garage where he picked up a toolbox. "We have not a minute to lose!"

"Chill out, man; it's important and all but that's no reason to not enjoy the day." Kevin looked on as Double-D rushed across the street to his house, ignoring his statement completely.

"Oh, but I would enjoy it a lot more if I knew that this issue was resolved!" When Kevin had reached the garage again, his friend was already squatting down next to his beloved bike; inspecting it with skeptical eyes.

"What you think, dude?" He glanced at Double-D and immediately looked away, flushed; his friend's shirt had hiked up, revealing his bare lower back, not to mention the way his butt was sticking out in his squatting position. Sure, he'd seen some stuff in the locker room after practice but it wasn't like he really wanted to look.

"Well, it certainly appears to be in perfect condition. Upon first look, I can't really locate the source of the problem." Standing up, and pulling down the back of his shirt, he circled the bike once before placing a hand over his mouth in thought. "Exactly what is the problem anyway?"

"It doesn't go anywhere and when it does, it sounds like a damn chainsaw." Double-D nodded and reached in under his beanie to scratch his head; making a few strands of brown hair fall down. Kevin looked on in surprise; he had never known his friend to willingly reveal what was under his hat. Did this mean that he felt comfortable enough around him?

"Curious situation, I dare say." Giving Kevin a curious look, he took a firm hold of the handlebars. "May I?"

"Sure." He got on the bike, trying the pedal carefully but it wouldn't budge. "See?"

"Quite peculiar indeed. Could you try giving me a push to propel the bicycle forward?" Kevin nodded and positioned himself behind the bike, taking a hold of the frame and putting his whole weight on it. The bicycle finally moved, creaking violently as it slowly went forward. Double-D tried to use the momentum Kevin had given him to pedal but failed miserably; the bike wobbled as the speed wasn't high enough to keep it upright. Kevin saw this and was quickly there to put one hand on the handlebar and one on Double-D to avoid the whole display to fall over. "Oh, dear! Thank you, Kevin!"

"I told you it won't go anywhere."

"Yes, well, it's always good to see the problem first hand." Double-D glanced down to his shoulder where Kevin's hand was still holding him firmly. He let go, a blush spreading across his face.

"So, what's your diagnosis, Doc?" What was the matter with him; why was he acting like a little boy with a crush all of the sudden? It was just plain old Double-D!

"To begin with, I believe that coach Vincent would be ashamed about not taking better care of the old leg muscles." Of course, Double-D had joined the school's swim team as an extracurricular activity; it looked good on a college application. "Secondly, I believe the problem stems from somewhere in the pedal area. Let me take a look and I will hopefully have the answer soon."

"Take your time, man." Kevin nodded as Double-D stepped off the bike and put down the kickstand. He got down on all four and began to inspect the area around the pedals, humming as he looked closer. Kevin looked away when Double-D basically showed his butt in his face again. Was he doing this deliberately? He noticed the toolbox, left on the other side of the bike, and went to get it. He put it next to Double-D who looked up and smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Don't sweat it, man." Double-D opened the toolbox and took out a wrench, humming curiously. Kevin, on the other hand, was freaking out. What the hell was the matter with him? His bike might finally have been done for and all he could focus on was how well-toned Double-D looked. Maybe that was it, maybe he was just admiring what the swimming had done to his friend's body? Yeah, yeah; that must've been it. Except that he felt something he had only ever felt when he thought about Nazz. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing yet. Soon though, hopefully." Was it the way his behind almost seemed to sway around as he tinkered with the bike? Kevin didn't know what to think anymore; the fact that he was even having these thoughts about one of his friends was... Freaky. He had never thought about another boy in _that _way and the thought of, say, Rolf or Eddy made him shudder in disgust. But there was something about Double-D that just... Seemed right. He was more sensitive in more ways than most and just didn't feel as masculine as his team mates, for example.

So... What?

"Aha!" He jumped a little when Double-D stood up, holding up the culprit of the problem in a victorious gesture. "A rusty worn nut, as always!"

"Oh... Hey, cool." Kevin couldn't hide the blush when he saw that overjoyed smile with the gap in it and the fact that Double-D's shirt once again had hiked up, revealing his midriff. If his friend noticed, he didn't let on.

"Yes! I exchanged it with a new one and the bicycle should run as smooth as ever!" He reached out and grabbed Kevin's arm, firmly putting the rusty worn nut in his hand while pulling his shirt back down. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Uhm, maybe later, man. But, you know, thanks." Kevin scratched his head, embarrassed over the fact that he was feeling something in his lower regions that wasn't really appropriate.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. So, what are your plans now?"

"I dunno, man; just gonna hang out and watch TV or something." Double-D smiled slyly, his eyes traveling up and down Kevin which made the boy even more confused.

"Would you like some company?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I guess..." Kevin blinked nervously and started to walk towards the door connecting the garage to the house.

"Marvelous!" He opened the door and went through but stopped when he got an eerie feeling. He turned and saw Double-D staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Kevin stuttered out as Double-D took a step closer.

"Why; you, from the looks of it." Double-D lowered his eyes and Kevin did too, looking down on the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, man; I was thinking of-" He was interrupted when Double-D pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. Running his hands through the red-head's hair, knocking his cap off, he moaned.

"It's quite alright. I feel the same way." Kevin was thoroughly confused and was about to say so when Double-D all of the sudden grabbed him through the fabrics of his pants. "Words are not necessary, Kevin; let's just focus on making the music for now." In a single move, the jock's pants and underwear were pulled off; springing his erection from its fabric prison.

* * *

"Oh, my..." The teal-haired teacher's eyes widened in surprise; moistening his lips using his tongue. He quickly read through the rest of the story and tugged at his collar. Frantically rummaging around the desk, he found the red felt-tip marker and pulled off the cap; rapidly scribbling something in the top corner of the paper before looking up, eyes zooming over the class in front of him. "Ed Firefly?!"

"Yes, sir!" A boy, with an unhealthy yellow tint to his skin, looked up; smiling widely absentmindedly. The teacher quickly stood up, readjusted his pants and stalked over to the boy's desk; slamming the paper down in front of him with a manic grin.

"Triple A plus! I've never read something this good in my entire life!" The majority of the class halted their activities and looked up dumbstruck; how in the name of all that is holy was that possible? Ed, the simple-headed boy who never seemed to pay attention to anything in particular, got a grade higher than D?

"Thank you, Mr. Goldberg!" The young Ed took off his glasses and looked upon the shining red mark on his paper with great pride.

"I will be right back!" Mr. Goldberg rushed back to his desk, searched through the mess of papers that covered it and sprinted out the door; rabidly raving about the paper in his hand.

"Congratulations on your grade, Ed!" His best friend, Double-D, leaned in and patted him supportingly on the arm. "May I read what you've written?"

"Of course, Double-D!" He handed the top-graded paper to his friend who instantly emerged himself in it.

"Oh, Kevin appears to be the protagonist in this story!"

"Hey, Lumpy; what the hell did you write to get Goldberg in such an uproar?" His other best friend, Eddy, called his attention to the other side of him; a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"I say, Ed; I'm flattered that I get the honor to make an appearance!" Double-D commented, so far enjoying the literature.

"A lot was borrowed from a story Sarah is following on the internet! The rest was easy!"

"She's into that kinda stuff? For real?" Eddy stuck his tongue out in disgust. He didn't really have anything against people who liked it, or people who swung that way, but that didn't mean that he had to like the subject more than necessary.

"She says the love is fluffier and tenderer than anything else!" Ed gave himself a hug; thinking that the only thing fluffier and tenderer would be a bunny. Or a warm puppy.

"While my characterization is a bit stereotypical, I must say that this is- My... Was sticking out?" Double-D grew quiet and stared bewildered at the paper, reading on in silence.

"Yeah, fluffier perhaps..." Eddy tapped his pencil frustratingly against the table; his own story was overdue the hand-in date, mostly because he felt really uncomfortable thinking about two guys doing it. "I don't get why we gotta do this assignment at all. I mean; I'm all for equality between everyone as much as the next guy but do we really have to write a damn story about it?"

"If we can start undoing the prejudice towards repressed groups of people in schools today then the generations of tomorrow will grow up in a world John Lennon would be proud of, Eddy." The only thing Ed got in response to this unusual statement of wisdom and clarity was a blank stare.

"... What?"

"Imagine, Eddy; imagine and the world will be a better place."

"... You take your vitamins this morning, Ed?"

"I did indeed, Eddy!" He grinned widely and looked over at Double-D who looked like an aneurysm was due any moment now. "What do you think, Double-D? Pretty snazzy, huh?"

"Yeah, Sockhead; what'd you think of Monobrow's story of unicorns and rainbows?" Eddy raised an eyebrow when his friend didn't say anything, instead gripping the paper in his hands harder. "Yo, Sockhead?"

"Double-D?" Ed picked up his pen and poked his friend in the side with it. This caused a reaction no one was expecting from the otherwise calm and collected boy.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME- _SWIM TEAM?!_ WELL-TONED **_POSTERIORS_**?! AND THE **ABSURDITY** OF THE **PROMISCUITY** IS JUST-" Launching into a frenzied state where every other syllable came out stuttered, not to mention the saliva that shot everywhere, Double-D violently tore the paper into a thousand little pieces which landed all over his desk in smutty little piles. "ED, WHEREVER DID YOU GET THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF- **IS THIS A TWISTED DESIRE OF YOUR PART?!**"

"Nope." The writer of the paper simply grinned in response, not really understanding his friend's reaction; it was nothing but fiction after all.

"Calm your shit there, Double-D; what's the fucking problem? It can't be that bad!" Eddy stared at his friend, seriously questioning the boy's sanity; as did the rest of the classroom.

"NOTHING AT ALL; THERE'S NO PROBLEM WHATSOEVER! Not anymore, at least..." Double-D sunk deflated back into his chair, sighing as he looked upon the confetti he had created; ashamed over his outburst. "Ed, I apologize profoundly for my overreaction and I'm sorry I tore up the first A you've ever received."

"No worries, Double-D; Mr. Goldberg always makes copies of our works." His friend's eyes widened at the carefree remark.

"_Pardon?_"

"Oh, class; I've worked the copying machine into the damn ground but it was sooo worth it!" The door to the classroom flew open and Mr. Goldberg threw himself into the room, balancing an enormous stack of papers in his arms. "Ed here has written the masterpiece of the century that I swear to God has changed my life! I made quadruple copies for everybody so you can always carry one with you wherever you go! Pay special attention to how the two interact with each other!"

"Sweet! I really wanna know what made you flip your shit, Double-D!" Eddy greedily threw himself on the paper their teacher excitedly handed to him, his eyes quickly sweeping across the paper.

"I am totally shipping KevEdd now!" The teal-haired man continued down the rows of desks, basically throwing copies of Ed's story in the students' faces.

"What the fuck is KevEdd? Hey, Sockhead; if you don't want your copies, can I have them?"

"... Dear lord." Double-D pulled his beanie down over his face, his head falling to the desk as snickers and laughs erupted all around the classroom. "... Fuck my life."


	2. Well, Isn't This Unexpected?

Double-D sighed heavily and closed his locker with a loud bang; another incredibly long and excruciating day in school was over. Their English teacher, Mr. Goldberg, had spent the entire back-to-back class raving on and on about the continuation Ed had written to his, by then, infamous smut story starring the unfortunate boy and Kevin. Too many times had he heard quotes from it being whispered around the halls when he passed, not to mention that Eddy had had his copy framed and had hung it on his bedroom wall. Though the brainy young man did his best to ignore the jeers and ridicule, the embarrassment could certainly get straining something.

There wasn't much he could do about the whole thing either; the fiction was by now too deeply rooted into the every day lives of the school's students for the faculty to do something about it. It would resurface, things like this always did. His best course of action, he deemed, was simply to ride out the worst storm until the crowds tired of the whole thing and went on to gossip about something completely different.

It would definitely be a difficult thing to get rid off though; Mr. Goldberg was completely sold on the concept of Double-D and Kevin getting together. The teacher had even printed up T-shirts with the text 'I SHIP KEVEDD UNTIL THE END!' written across the chest and 'GET IT?' written on the lower edge of the back which he promptly began handing out in the middle of class out of absolutely nowhere. This, in turn, led to the huge crowds of freshmen girls who followed him around between classes and asked if Kevin had asked him out on a date yet. Not that it even mattered, but why would one assume that it was to be Kevin to do the asking out? Did that mean they saw him as 'the girl' in the relationship? Not that there was one to begin with, mind you, but it was a point for the boards.

Letting out another soul-devastating sigh, Double-D spun around with the intent to finally go home for the day but found his path blocked by another young man.

"Oh. Hello, Kevin."

"Yeah, hi." An awkward pause occurred, during which Double-D noticed an all too familiar looking bundle of papers in Kevin's clenched fist.

"I take it you read Ed's English assignment?"

"Please." Kevin scoffed nonchalantly. "Who the hell hasn't at this point? Coach even quoted the after-sex speech in his pep-talk during halftime in the last game!"

"That is most unfortunate. I might add that most members of my extracurricular activities have made it a game to see how many times they can reference the story during our meetings."

"I just can't believe the dork would write something like this." The redhead scowled and gritted his teeth, clenching his fist in anger and crinkling the papers even more.

"Oh, I believe Ed meant no harm by it. He did receive an A plus for it though so I tend to focus on that positive aspect." Double-D offered the quarterback an attempt at a comforting smile but it fell short when Kevin turned away, still scowling.

"Yippie ki-yay for Ed then." All of this was obviously bothering Kevin horrendously; Double-D knew all too well the smack talk that could circulate locker rooms. He therefore decided to place his hand gently on his friend's shoulder and to say a few comforting words. The sparks could almost literally be seen in the air as they made contact. Double-D's moist lips parted and he spoke.

"What the Sam Hill is that?" Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see Double-D staring dumbfounded down the hallway at something. Following his line of sight, Kevin too began to stare dumbfounded. Kevin, another Kevin, was standing a few feet away from himself, facing a locker, wearing the same letterman jacket that he currently had on. The only thing really differentiating this seemingly flawless copy of himself was shoved into the space between this strange new Kevin and the locker. That thing was Double-D. This Double-D was however not holding his shoulder comfortably but wrestling tongues with him.

"What the fuck...?" Kevin, the one with Ed's story balled up in his hand, closed his eyes and opened them a few times to rationalize if what he was seeing in front of him was actually real.

"I don't- This is-" Double-D, the one whose hand was slowly retracting from Kevin's shoulder in absolute confusion and fear over the situation, took a deep breath and found that the air held no words to replace the ones he had lost.

"Yeah, you like that, _Dork_?" A voice not unlike Double-D's, which was so not unlike his own that he had to think for a moment about what he had said before realizing that it hadn't been him saying it, echoed through the corridor and the two teenagers spun around to face an even more horrifying sight.

"What the actual fuck is going on here?" Though he most likely wouldn't have included the expletive, Kevin's question matched Double-D's thoughts perfectly. Standing in front of, or more correctly shoved up against, another locker was a person wearing glasses, a sweater vest and a cap, trembling in his shoes at the presence of another person invading his personal space severely. If Kevin didn't know any better, which by this point he knew he didn't, he would almost say that the nervous guy was a slightly nerdier, scrawnier version of himself.

"Is that- _Is that us?!_" Double-D however recognized the other person as a possible runner-up in an Eddward Hammer look-alike contest, as long as you overlooked the blatant differences; this guy was a lot more muscularly toned, seemed to have a permanent snark sown onto his face where the word 'Dork' had been released from and dressed in clothes too casual for Double-D even on a Saturday at home. Oh, and there was the fact that he had backed this alternate Kevin into the locker and let his hands snake all over the redhead's body while sucking on his victim's neck.

"We gotta get out of here." The footballer, the original one, dropped the papers in his hand to clamp it onto Double-D's wrist instead. This gesture appeared to snap the braniac out of whatever crash his brain had just suffered and nodded quickly. "_Now._"

"Yes, let's go!" The two broke off into a hurried sprint, leaving behind Ed's assignment lying on the floor where it fluttered slightly in disappointment at being abandoned like common litter and decided it might as well burst out in song since it had completed its part in this play of events. Unfortunately, the only thing it managed to burst was into flames when it couldn't even agree with the letters on its body what genre of song it should sing. "What do you think is going on here?!"

"I don't know, I don't care; let's just get to safety for now!" Kevin led the duo, being the more athletically inclined of them, and cursed silently; this was not the way he'd expected the afternoon to go. Somewhere around the physics lab, the locker doors lining the hallways began to swing open and slam themselves against the lockers in attempts to catch them, famished due to missing the cafeteria's Meatball Mayhem Monday earlier. They continued on anyway, running along without looking back even when the doors began to melt, forming pools of blue, liquid metal seeping onto the floors.

"Kevin, is there even a plan with this?!" They rounded a corner and sighted their goal; the front doors. As they began to run down this last stretch, people randomly appeared around them; some were just lounging around, others were exchanging papers at their door-less lockers and some were kissing passionately. The part that made their stomachs drop and their legs move faster was that every person they passed was apparently based on either of them. Goths, adults, women-

"Get the hell out of here and forget the fact that I just saw a guy you over there who was pregnant!" Kevin shoved a person with Double-D's face and ankle long blonde hair out of the way; these clones were really starting to crowd the hallway and it was getting more and more difficult to run without bumping into someone who either apologized profusely or shouted obscenities at them.

"Wait, is that-" Double-D suddenly spotted a door being opened somewhere across the sea of alternate Kevins and himselves where a mop of teal hair popped up. "Mr. Goldberg! Mr. Goldberg, what is going on?!"

"Hmm?" The teacher, who had been occupied with re-reading the sequel to Ed's story for the fourth time that day, glanced up at Double-D's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks however and his eyes grew wide when he noticed the hundreds of Double-Ds and Kevins who were crowding the corridor. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he bit down on his lower lip at the sight of one couple exploring each others bodies friskily. His whole body began to tremble violently and he moved his arms back and forth, closing and opening his hands as if trying to grab a hold of something.

"Get back inside, man!" Kevin, who were only a few people away from the teacher, slowed down when he saw the man's eyes bulge violently, almost threatening to leave the head together.

"Mr. Goldberg?" Double-D caught up to Kevin just in time to see a bright burst of turquoise light emerge from the teal-haired teacher's behind; a light so bright that all who were in the vicinity of it had to shield their eyes. Therefore, no one saw what came next, even if they surely felt it.

With a guttural "Oh, my." escaping his bone dry and cracked lips, Mr. Goldberg exploded into a rain of glittery confetti with the sound of a fart. The force of the blast sent all the Kevins and Double-D flying off into the walls; some still moving after the glitter had settled snuggly into the liquid locker doors, some not. The original duo were of the former category.

"Kevin, we must leave." Double-D helped a groaning Kevin to his feet after checking himself for any injuries. He desperately tried to ignore the many versions of himself who were lying around them in unnatural positions.

"Did that teal-haired freak just explode into a rain of glitter?"

"Yes." It dawned on Double-D that the glitter covering them all was the remains of Mr. Goldberg and quickly tried to brush off as much of it as he could in a slight panic.

"Then yeah, we're leaving." Though they both thought it incredibly surreal to step over a multitude of their own bodies, they quickly pushed down whatever displeasure they might have with the situation as it was likely to only get worse. Finally reaching the doors and shoulder barging them open, it did.

"Well, I did not expect this." There was still a world outside, which they were very thankful for. The part they weren't too happy about was that great parts of it seemed to consist of TV static. Houses still stood, cars still drove around, trees still bloomed, but all were made up of static. The sky itself had been split in twain by a large streak of it and it appeared to be spreading rapidly across the firmament, engulfing the blue canvas without effort.

"Nice knowing you, Double-D." Even though the world would soon end, Kevin found himself at peace with his forthcoming demise since those bastards at Lemon Brook High would be joining him.

"You too, Kevin." Some strange part of the intellectual's mind shut down to completely ignore the horrors going on around them and instead began wondering if the tap in the bathroom had been turned off that morning.

"Any last words?"

If Double-D had any last words prepared for this moment, no one ever knew because it was at this precise moment that the ground began to shake. Violently. So violently in fact that the entire school structure jumped one street to the left due to seasickness. Out of the hole where the Peach Creek High School basement had resided until recently, a mountain arose. A huge, astounding mountain elevated out of the ground; slowly at first, then gaining speed. Though the two young men started to sprint again, the stone structure didn't stop once it filled up the hole though, no. The mountain continued to grow, higher and higher, eventually taking Kevin and Double-D with it as it continued its ascent, leveling several streets of houses in the process. Once it finally stopped, the top of it grazed the clouds and its base took up an area even greater than Peach Creek had ever been.

"Are you okay, Kevin?!"

"No. I think this is one of those moments when you're allowed not to be okay."

Though the two boyz could see the far of horizon sloowly turrn into TV staetic somewhere in the distanse, that iss nottt what wee find intterestinggg aboot thiis sceeenario. It wood mak ae gud cienemattic mooament, yeas, butt itt woulldd st1ill note b# aaaaaassssssss innnteerrestiing asdaassda tehe 30-foooooot hiiigh leeeeterss ouf f111re buurninng brrrrrr/ghlty 0n tah siiied off tuh maaaaaaoountein coonnnttta!aning a maaaassseggge whiiihc w()uuuoooldve ''' comeforthed tehe 2 buoys a(s a(_s a(s_ a**(s a(s** a)s htey wchated tieh wuoayrld eeendaasd aroooouaend. theeeeaam=/&amp;arfda13asfccx asdkgnknsangewapgjegepaghdghoeaboguha3yy5y3v8n/"(ONRGWCORAGNSAURGCRNcYGaWorCNwrrijbwajfbjsabfjwibroar7ga8wr8awrw59ef49ac1efEFF#CF#IAOCU)(=SFA(SF/= A/ S=F)ANS F)NS=FN/SF=(S&amp;F)/ASFAFNST/TNFWA=W NWF=W/YAFANMW=U(AMU(WEE/"/W7w0724q0yruwahuisifygqq0wuhUFGP(wyuUW()WFf+gFUfw+

awjdpajfwafwafwellisntthisawkward8w90af7g86e0ga60ga00ea0g0ghreadandreviewehga0uhg7ey707FE70FAYW7F6w0f0e80fa0agwfw8898087677GIWAFIWAIUWAUFIFIVAVFAIASFAIWUAUIFGSFIAFJ789pugjafjsajfoauwyr870ay(A/()(")!(")#"¤"! £$€hawifsuguairwiorSAHDJKB"£54isuxatsummariesASD(=&amp;HJNJKHUGAYFVDSuawofhsofoasafoioiiwoaiohsifhomoreinfoinsidethestoryigwaio9910571sajfhhoI'malittleteapotshortandstoutaskmfkanfpanspfsanpfanspfpasnfpainpcrahra/(="AHOSFKIAWOHF8af6s98faSFS&amp;S)F8s9fs98fa0  
asufya12940)=SAF=FWHfa0asfhaishahwf0ifh088a12y18ht11hf01fh9909EENE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.yb dnats esaelp ,toober gnitpmettA_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Reboot completed. Do try harder this time._


	3. The Sucking of the Mustache

In the beginning, there was nothing. A big vast sea of nothing. Waves of nothing crashing up against the shores of nothing. It seemed like the nothingness was never-ending. If one were to look out into said nothingness from, let's say a car window of a family-sized sedan, one would see nothing but darkness. But since no one was around to see or hear the darkness, it didn't exist. It was nothing.

However, as with most things, the nothingness got boring. Nothing happened. And since nothing was always happening, it became second nature.

It's unclear what happened next or how much time passed, if time existed at all within the nothingness, if it even was in in the first place. But suddenly, there was something. And, if we agree that the family-sized sedan is an example we can all understand, through the car window, there was light. An everlasting white light, pure as ever.

There was now something, as opposed to the previous nothingness. Something was happening.

It was a strange place, seeing how it wasn't a place at all. It was somewhere, in the sense that it was also nowhere at all, where space, time, depth, gravity, forks, bunny slippers, vacuum cleaners, antihistamines and so many other things often taken for granted didn't exist. There was but one thing: Consequence. Consequence had been born out of the nothingness and had settled down to exist within the confines, which were sort of non-existent, of the something. But since there was no action in something, there could be no consequence. And thus, the only thing existing was stupid.

So in a way, there was nothing in the something. Yet something was now never-ending. And so, everything was finally something.

* * *

Everything was moving. Not in any direction, nor at any speed, but it was moving. If we return to the car we should have grown so very fond of by now and place a family of four within it, the passengers in the family-sized sedan would see the light of everything pulsating. Slowly, at first, a 'blink-and-miss-it' before it started to pick up the pace, blinking faster and faster. And while everything was moving, sightlessly and soundlessly, the father driving the car would start to regret choosing this particular destination for this year's family vacation. A low, rumbling sound was growing in decibel while the light outside had grown to the proportions of a dance club's strobe light destined to one day provide an excited party goer with a seizure.

The entire vehicle was shaking violently as a result of these sound waves, the family tumbling around inside as seat belts was another thing taken for granted. It felt as if it would never stop; the epileptic light, the ear drum splitting roaring rumble that was ringing in the ears of all and the pain that came from colliding with something or someone with violent force. They all collectively cursed the fact that they didn't drive to the Grand Canyon instead as they flew around inside the family-sized sedan, which was mauve in color for those interested in such peculiar details.

Everything was moving. As if something had gotten a direction; up.

* * *

Then, it stopped. The movement of everything. Or, maybe it had never even moved to begin with and it was only from the perspective of a very traumatized family of four that everything had moved.

Whichever details surrounding the possible event were correct or not were still up for debate, but for the first time in the still everything, there was something to the something. There was finally something within the something. An action. A disgruntled father of two called his insurance company to see if his car was covered by 'something-related damages', an action which led to the curious appearance of two young men in the place of the family-sized sedan, who instead found themselves stranded at a deserted train station along the Trans-Siberian railway.

"Aight, I gotta ask. Did you, Dork and Dorky have something to do with this?" Kevin barely even acknowledged his sudden relocation, tiredly taking in the vast landscape of white that surrounded them.

"No, no; this is none of our doing, Kevin." Double-D spun around, surveying their surroundings with great interest while sighing in relief that they were, at least as of yet, the only two people around.

"Oh, I wish it had been." The jock firmly planted himself firmly down onto what sure felt like a floor and rubbed his forehead.

"Why so?"

"Then I could've beaten someone up for it."

"Ah, yes." Double-D snickered nervously; afraid that if Kevin were to become aggressive enough, he might take it out on him at some point. "I must agree that I too am rather curious to find the source of all this mayhem."

"Any theories?"

"Well... To be quite frank, the only logical conclusion I can come to would be the school cafeteria serving us expired meals leading to hallucinatory symptoms as a side effect of food poisoning." Several thoughts and questions hurled themselves at the intelligent Ed at the same time. How far did this space stretch? How had they come here? Had they come here at all or was the large white space merely their brains representing the nurse's office within their poisoned mind state?

"I knew that place was gonna get me some day." Kevin took off his hat, thinking that it wouldn't be impossible for his mind to explode if his head had any restraints around it, and observed it for a moment. It looked like it always did; red and radical. His clothing looked the same to him and Double-D surely looked the same. "Hey, if we're tripping right now, how come you and me both look the same?"

"That is true. Maybe-" Double-D turned back towards his companion and froze, his eyes widening with surprise. Kevin noticed this and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I'm not really sure how to say this-"

"Come on, man; after all that, what could even surprise you at this point?"

"... You have a penguin on your head, Kevin."

"... Of course I do." He thought something hadn't felt quite right with his hairdo after taking his cap off. "Could you get it?"

"Uhm... Y-Yes, of course." Double-D approached him slowly, careful not to spook the bird perched on top of his head. Gently and with extreme caution, he slipped both of his hands around the penguin's stomach and lifted it.

"That's a penguin alright." Kevin put his cap on again, making a note not to ever take it off again, and circled the young man who held the arctic creature at an arm's length.

"What is it doing here?" Double-D inspected the bird best he could, making sure that it wasn't actually a disguised bomb which would explode at any second. "Where did it come from?"

"I say enough with the questions; let's just take the whole thing for what it is and move. We gotta find a way out of here."

"What about the penguin?"

"It's coming with, I guess." The penguin glanced between the two curiously before flapping its flippers and honking happily.

"It... Appears pleased with the prospect of- Hey!" Without warning, the penguin did a majestic backflip out of Double-D's hands and landed on his arm, quickly waddling up the length of it until it reached the shoulder. There, it stuck a flipper in under his beanie and began to rummage around. "What is it doing? _What is it doing?!_"

"It's looking for something under your hat." Kevin responded apathetically, not even bothering to act baffled by all this.

"_Would you mind removing it then?!_" The slightly panicked teen grabbed on to the edges of his headpiece and glanced to the left, trying to assess what the bird could be looking for.

"Alright, alright; chill." The redhead took a firm hold of the penguin and pulled it away, also dragging out a heap of blue rags out from under Double-D's beanie which the bird was holding onto with its flippers. "I'm gonna guess you didn't know that was under there."

"No. No, I did not." Double-D's heart rate slowly returned to normal and looked on as Kevin placed the penguin back down on what was most likely not a floor where it proceeded with smoothing out the rags it held into its originally intended shape as a blue jumpsuit. The penguin then began jumping around the garment excitedly, honking manically as it did so. "What do you think it's doing?"

"Ordering a pizza for all I know." A crack of thunder made the two youngsters look up in bewilderment. A cloud not that high above them was growing in size as the penguin's moves and sounds became more and more erratic. With a flash of green lightning, it began to rain.

"It's a rain dance..." The falling rain only covered the area surrounding the dormant jumpsuit and pretty soon, they could see why. The droplets hitting whatever surface it was they were standing on rolled into the arms, legs and neck of the piece of attire and began to fill it up. It wasn't long before the whole jumpsuit looked like it was actually being worn by someone, had that person been the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"Ooookay." The rain still continued and now, it formed hands and feet that slowly froze into a peculiar looking ice which looked very familiar to Double-D.

"Is that... _Skin_?" The hands, once fully formed, clenched and opened again, leading the duo to notice that a head was also being formed. The rain suddenly stopped and upon looking up, they could see that the cloud was no longer there. The only evidence that there had even been any particular weather at this strange location was that the man out cold in the jumpsuit in front of them was soaking wet.

"Unbelievable." Kevin shook his head as the penguin turned around and honked satisfactory at them, waved its flipper before spinning around and slapping the man in the face with it. With a noise similar to that of a soda bottle being opened, it turned itself into a wooden bucket. The man, old and weather-worn in appearance, opened his eyes slowly.

"I gotta get me a new alarm..." He groaned loudly and bones cracked as he rose to his feet. Smacking his lips a few times, he groggily took notice of the two young men standing there with their mouths hanging open. "Oh. Someone will be with you shortly."

"What?"

"I said: Someone will be with you shortly." As if that would explain everything, the man took off his enormous mustache, extended a long handle from it and grabbed the bucket beside him. "I gots floors or whatever to mop."

"But- That was just a penguin!" Double-D exclaimed, not really following along with life on any level anymore.

"I wouldn't know anything about penguins there, kid; I'm just the janitor." He threw a gruff eye at them. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"I don't even wanna know where that'd come from." Kevin curved his upper lip in disgust at the possible places a drink might come from.

"Oh, the bucket." The janitor grabbed a hold of the bucket's edge and poured some of its contents into his hand, granting him to hold a cup and saucer of a brownish liquid. "Best tea I ever drank."

"You mop the floors with tea?" The jock raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. The guys upstairs says it helps the creativity. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm good."

"Suit yourselves." The janitor shrugged and took a drink of his beverage. "I'm Joe, by the way."

"I'm Eddward."

"Kevin."

"Kevin, Eddward; pleasure to meet you." With that, he emptied out the entire bucket of tea over no area in particular and started mopping, leaving the cup and saucer suspended in mid-air for later use. Kevin and Double-D remained, unsure how to handle it all.

"His name is Joe."

"Yes."

"He's a janitor named Joe."

"Indeed."

"Who came here 'cause of a penguin that's now a bucket."

"Yep."

"I kinda dig your food poison theory now."

"I'm glad." Double-D glanced upwards with a less than perplexed expression etched onto his face as the sound of a train whistle grew louder. "And now something is falling out of the sky."

"Yeah. Move?"

"Sounds like a plan." Collectively, they took one giant step backwards before the metal object slammed into whatever might not have been a floor with a loud meow. Joe didn't even register this and continued mopping.

"It's a flywheel." Kevin identified the smoking piece of steel resting a few feet in front of them.

"So it is." They both stood there, patiently waiting for whatever it was would happen to happen. Though they had no idea what would occur, they knew it could hardly be weirder than anything else they had seen so when the mechanical part slowly levitated off the ground, neither were very much surprised. Not even a muscle moved when the sneakers, jeans, black hoodie and head of a man were revealed to come out of its underside, continuing upwards until he could take the flywheel off his head in the same manner one does a hat. The man, a lot younger than the gruff janitor, blinked a few times and traded looks with them both using big eyes.

"Right. This is awkward."

"Is it?" Kevin commented sarcastically. The man's face shone up in a bright smile at this.

"Do you like it? I never really have the time to stay here for longer than a couple of minutes every now and then, but I love it. The possibilities of this place." He hummed enjoyably as he gestured around him but frowned slightly when neither of the two Peach Creekers said anything. "Oh, of course; you must have questions."

"What's with the penguin?" Kevin asked.

"What penguin?"

"The penguin which Kevin found underneath his cap." Double-D continued. "The penguin that summoned Joe over there with some bizarre ritual before turning into a bucket."

"Joe?" The man turned his head and smiled. "Oh, hi, Joe!" The janitor grumbled in response. "Did he offer you anything?"

"Yeah, tea from the bucket that used to be a penguin!"

"He does that sometimes." This strange new character clasped his hands together, crushing the flywheel between them and quickly shaping the remains into a teapot. "Would you like some? I just made it."

"Look, man." Kevin took a step forward, already tired of this guy. "We just wanna know where we are so we can get out of here."

"Oh. Oh!" Hit with realization, the man flung the pot over his shoulder where it shattered into a flock of confused looking meerkats. "Well, why didn't you say so instead of going on about penguins?"

"That's... Actually a good point." Double-D admitted.

"So, to explain where you are, we have to start with why you're here." The man shoved his hands into his pockets, weighing back and forth on his shoes.

"And why are we here?"

"It's simple: You broke the story." Apart from the sound of Joe's mustache soaking up tea, a tense silence followed.

"We broke the story?" Double-D decided to break the silence which resulted in a loud crash of shattered silence somewhere to their left. Joe muttered a few choice words under his breath and took both mop and bucket to go clean it up.

"Yes, you broke the story. The whole thing, ripped it apart. Putting your hand on Kevin's shoulder to comfort him tore that universe to shreds! There's not supposed to be anything here! Your head hits the desk, you say 'Fuck my life.' and that's it! That's all that happens, nothing more was to be written! There was literally no way to continue from there, yet you tried."

"Wait, so you're saying we don't even have a damn universe to go back to?" Kevin's face fell, finding that a lack of a home was more important than trying to deal with being a character in a story. Double-D's natural reaction was to put his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him but decided it against it unless he wanted this place to be torn to shreds as well.

"No. Well, yes. Well, maybe; it's tricky. We're working on it." The man rubbed his chin. "Quite the puzzler, this one."

"If I dare ask, who are you then?"

"Oh, my name is not important. Well, it's John, but it's not important. Some will call me 'that self-inserted asshole', some will call me 'Gary Stu' and some will just call me a plain old 'asshole' either way. So just call me Ish." Ish clicked his tongue. "Let's sit down."

"Where?" Double-D looked around, wondering whether chairs and a table would come racing at the sound of a bugle.

"Right here of course." In the literal blink of an eye, they were seated at a large, wooden table; each with a cup of tea placed out in front of them.

"Okay, it's stuff like that, man; what is happening?" Kevin placed his arms on the table and rested his chin atop them, tired from not knowing what real life was anymore.

"Would you like the dramatic explanation or the regular one?"

"Regular, please." Double-D eyed his cup suspiciously before taking a careful sip.

"This... Is Limbo." That sip came right back out again.

"We're dead?!"

"Let me tell you, this feels more like hell."

"Oh, no, no, no; not that sort of Limbo." Ish waved his arms around and laughed shortly. "We just call it that because of limbo nights on Tuesday. No, this is the space that contains everything existing between those split seconds before an idea and the final touches on a story."

"I'm not following." Kevin muttered, trying his best to stay awake.

"This place is essentially a creative nebula; ideas and plans are born here. Some develop into these massive creatures with lives of their own and escape, some wither up in abandonment here over time and some are just plain stuck here from the get go. Anything can happen here, if you have the willpower to try." Ish smiled apologetically and stirred his tea with a pen he pulled out from behind his ear. "Of course, you were never meant to return here as you and your story had already escaped once. Quite an unusual case. Not unheard of, but unusual."

"So what happens to us then?" Double-D wondered. All of this was just too much to handle and he longed to return home so he could sit in the bath and reevaluate his life. "Is there any way of us... 'escaping' again?"

"Oh, if there is, we shall find it. It might take a little while, but we shall find it."

"Hey, why was it so damn horrible that the story continue even?" Kevin asked, actually feeling rather insulted that their story wasn't apparently worthy to go on.

"I'm... Not the biggest fan of you two together." Ish said sheepishly and quickly averted his gaze.

"Pardon?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do believe that the possibility of you two being friends once your differences had been settled to be quite great, I do, but I can't see the two of you together like that."

"What are you talking about now?"

"It's easier just to show you." Ish stuck his hand in his pocket and produced forth a small, black disc which he slid across the table to the other two. "Press the button." Double-D did so and a beam shot up from it, producing the image of a computer screen. Kevin raised his head just in time to see several thousand pages flashing before their eyes in mere seconds before it stopped.

"Woah."

"That is..."

"That is KevEdd." Ish paused dramatically and leaned back, making sure he got their attention. "I haven't got the faintest clue what to make of it."

"Why?" Double-D could barely spare the mysterious man's problem a thought as he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of a place on the internet where countless of pages featuring romantic stories starring himself and Kevin existed.

"Because... Well, I don't know. It's so big."

"That's what she said." The jock mumbled, quickly losing interest in these otherworldly matters again.

"No, but seriously. This whole KevEdd thing is so huge that I feel that it's actually dwarfing all other things. That, at the end of the day, is not a good thing."

"Why not?" The beanie-wearing intellectual asked, waiting patiently to see if he would be able to sip his tea without having to eject it violently in surprise again.

"Because." Ish shook his head. "Because KevEdd is the majority; therefore KevEdd currently represents this whole writing fandom right now. It's not a bad thing that it exists, mind you, since there is bound to be favoritism towards certain characters within a fandom and as a result certain pairings, but this feels different. It all just feels so different from the days when I first set foot here. It's like all there is to find these days is 'KevEdd' and 'all the other shit'."

"Bummer, dude. Can you get us home or not?" Double-D smacked Kevin on the arm for his comment and turned a sympathetic eye back towards Ish.

"Well, yes, I can see why you would think that. But time does move on; things are not meant to last forever. Perhaps this pairing is just another fad that will pass with the ages."

"Perhaps." Ish took a sip from his tea and frowned at its temperature. "Perhaps it's already starting to pass and I'm just not noticing." A large bull with navy blue highlights strolled up to the table and dropped a note in front of Ish. The man quickly scanned the paper and smiled, scratching the bovine's shoulder. "Thank you."

"What does it say?" Double-D, who took the appearance of the bull with the calm of a person who has seen a man mop a floor or something similar with nothing but a mustache and bucket of tea, leaned over and tried to read the upside down text.

"Friendly advice." Ish fed the note to the bull which shuffled its feet for a few seconds before morphing into a 27-feet high pink neon display, bathing the table and its white surroundings in a soft light. Double-D shielded his eyes best he could as he tried to read the illuminated letters from where he was sitting.

"_You're causing drama and according to the laws of Karma... Stir- Stir-_"

"_Stir the water, sure enough, of course you'll taunt the poor piranhas._" Kevin finished, rolling his eyes in annoyance that he was still hanging around this place.

"Indeed." Ish said and the neon sign promptly turned into a penguin which quickly waddled off to bother Joe about the Fowl Union and its recently added clause about birds being used as cleaning equipment. "That was my plan at first. To tear the whole thing to shreds in a sarcastic, biting piece of fiction."

"Which became 'Rusty Worn Nut'." Double-D filled in.

"Yes... And no. It turned out it wasn't so much 'This has gone too damn far, let's shut this shit down.' as it was 'Haha, oh my, looks like I'm in on the joke here!'. So I tried to write a sequel, which went to hell when I realized that the only legitimate problem I have with it is that it's so damn big."

"Yeah, yeah, representing the fandom, whatever, get to the point." Kevin waved a bemused hand through the air and groaned; he longed for a bed which some version of himself would call his own. If that made sense; something he doubted heavily.

"Well, think about it. The porn-without-plot stories? The all-caps-all-positive-rock-on-girlfriend reviews? The overused concepts that seems to be the basis of every story? Straying from the source material too much for it to still be considered loyal to the fandom? All the chapters that could've used another run through the spellcheck? All of these points are things I can find elsewhere, also in this fandom dedicated to Ed, Edd n' Eddy; some which even I are guilty of. Would it then be right for me to mercilessly bash something just because it happens to be the biggest thing right now?"

"Hmm, that is a good point." Double-D nodded. "Of course, just because all of these problems can be found everywhere doesn't that mean that they should be allowed to."

"Ah, yes, of course. But they're not exclusive to the whole KevEdd situation-"

"I'm getting really sick and tired of hearing that word."

"- which is what I was looking for when penning the sequel." Ish continued as if Kevin hadn't spoken at all. "The only thing I can really clank down on is the reversal of the characters' personalities as well as genderbending."

"May I ask why?"

"The former? The whole thing is literally just reversing and changing the fundamentals of a character, essentially creating a completely new one. Also, what I've gathered from reverse KevEdd is that it's just another case of trying to justify horrid behavior, a la Fifty Shades of Grey. The latter? In my case, I can't imagine being the same person was I to be born as the opposite gender, circling back to the fundamentals of a character, which very few creators doesn't completely overlook."

"That's your opinion, of course." Double-D finished his cup of tea in a final sip and was quite surprised to find his left eyebrow twitch slightly in mild surprise when the cup transformed into a bowl of petunias.

"I never said I was almighty." As if trying to prove him wrong, a flock of butterflies swooped down from above and took on the form of yet another penguin which landed on Ish's shoulder and seemed to whisper something in his ear. The man nodded once before the bird jumped down and joined his penguin friend in squawking at Joe about an avian strike lest the abuse of fowls stop around there. "I don't understand KevEdd, I don't personally like it as a romantic pairing and I will most likely never write a serious story about it. But I respect that some people do and I'm, on some level, glad that our fandom here continues to live on. Maybe it's just as simple as that."

"Perhaps." Double-D tapped his finger against the tabletop. "Have you ventilated your opinions enough now?"

"Yes." Ish paused. "Unless some bastard goes and publishes a book based on a KevEdd story, a la Fifty Shades of Grey."

"You really don't like that series, do you?"

"Unfortunately, there's not enough words left for me to properly express my disdain for it. It's time." Ish stood up hastily and checked his wrist. Not that there was a watch on it, but he checked it anyway to give his movement a sense of urgency.

"Time for?" Double-D asked, as Kevin had fallen asleep some time before the flock of butterflies and currently had no interest in keeping the conversation going.

"The two of you to leave."

"You mean you managed to find us a way home?" The importance of the words sank in and Double-D leaped to his feet in his excitement at the prospect of getting the hell out of there.

"Yes. Though no. You see-"

"Kevin, wake up!" Double-D, upon seeing Kevin asleep, quickly put his hand on his friend's shoulder to shake him awake. Ish's reaction came a second too late.

"Darn. I was beginning to like this place." The man pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Then, he smiled sweetly. "Well, now you really have to go."

"Why so?"

"This place is about to collapse in on itself and implode."

"_Implode?_" Double-D's expression grew fearful at this reveal; experiencing the end of the world twice in one day was not something he had ever imagined he would have to deal with. Maybe it was because it was Monday.

"Yes. Not to worry, we'll be able to rebuild it." Ish rounded the table with an unnatural calm and placed a gentle hand on Double-D's shoulder, guiding the Peach Creek native back into his seat. Reshaping the bowl of petunias with the ease one pokes a hole in plastic wrapping, he held the newly produced bronze goblet towards Double-D. "Drink this, it'll make the experience less... Something; I've never actually tried it myself."

"What is this?" The brainiac peered down into the chalice and recoiled when the liquid inside almost seemed to reach out for him.

"No idea, but it works. It should taste like chicken too." The eyes of the author's avatar started to dart around, looking for some sign that an implosion was too imminent for Double-D to finish his drink.

"What does it do?" After finishing the whole goblet, and ignoring the unpleasant sensation of the liquid grabbing at his throat from the inside and the fact that it did taste like chicken, Double-D yawned loudly.

"It should put you to sleep rather..." The intellectual's head was quickly caught by Ish before it hit the tabletop. "Instantly. And hopefully do something about your hand-on-shoulder problem; this ending worlds thing is a nasty habit of yours." Checking to see that both of the young men were breathing, Ish knocked on the table twice and continued to the spot where Joe was starting to consider punting the squawking penguins to kingdom come. "Right, Joe, we have to move house again."

"Can't y'all artsy types ever play without breaking everything?" Joe's shoulders slumped while he muttered.

"Oh, there's no fun in that." Ish let a smile slip when he saw the table swallow Double-D and Kevin whole before disappearing into nothingness with a ***POP***. "Shall we then?"

"It's your turn." The janitor retracted the mop handle and returned the soaking wet mustache to his upper lip.

"Oh, of course." The younger of the two reached into his pocket and produced forth a small, cute, pink notebook which he carelessly tossed into the air. Taking a honking penguin under each of his arms, he looked expectantly at Joe. "Here we go then."

"Yep."

"Stop sucking tea out of your mustache; I'll put the kettle on when we get there."

"Where we going then?"

"I haven't got the faintest clue." A madly smiling Ish, a mustache sucking Joe and two happy penguins were absorbed into the pages of the book, which proceeded with finding itself so cute that it ate itself whole. It was at the moment it had finished tasting its last bittersweet page that all of Limbo was birthed forth into a world out there in the vastness of disproportionate reality as a bouncing baby girl weighing in at seven pounds one ounce and would later hold the name of Melanie Porter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_For those who wonder, Melanie grew up to be quite a bitch in high school._

* * *

Double-D sat up. The breeze rustled the trees, the sun was starting to set somewhere in the distance and Kevin stirred next to him in the grass.

"Yo." Kevin emitted hoarsely upon opening his eyes and peering up at the meek teenager.

"Hello. We must have..." The words trailed off. "I could have sworn that we-" A loud and violent cough from Kevin interrupted him. The jock convulsed shortly in a coughing fit before a piece of paper emerged from his throat, having previously been lodged there.

"Damn, that feels good." Kevin stretched out and sat up, clearing his throat. He inspected the wet paper and unfolded it in lazy curiosity. "It's a letter."

"From whom?"

"Who do you think?" Rubbing his eye in an attempt to rid himself of the last traces of sleep, Kevin began to read from the paper.

"**_Author's note._**

_If you made it this far: Congratulations!_

_If you wish to read something which makes a bit more sense, stays on target and handles the KevEdd thing with some greater purpose, I suggest you read TheBritishBear's 'KevEdd! Trapped In Their Own Home!'; jolly good read whether you're a fan or not._

_Also, in case anyone would somehow come to that conclusion, this is not about homophobia. I hold not a single bone in my body capable of expressing hate towards a person or group simply because of things outside their control. I.e., sexuality, skin color, disorders, diseases and so forth. Come on, we're better than this._

_This chapter was never my intention to write, but I found the beginning of an old story of mine with a similar concept from years ago which I just absolutely loved. Therefore, you get this._

_Perhaps I'm just being petty. Perhaps it would be better to never post this. Perhaps I could write circles around E.L. James, publish a book and still only get a fraction of the same success. Sick of perhaps._

_**The thing is**: Write whatever the hell you want. Creativity knows no bounds and if FanFiction is the forum you choose to release yours, kudos. If KevEdd is the thing you want to write about then do that. But for all that is holy, take constructive criticism to heart. Give it as well. Get better. Write more. Really go for it. Doubt it. Love it. Hate it. Breathe it. Even if it's just a hobby, a serious contestant for a future occupation or a silly thing you're just doing for now because you think C2ndy2c1d's comic is the greatest thing since buttered bread. Writing makes wonders in the end. This doesn't just apply to whoever writes KevEdd, it applies to the rest of us; myself included._

_So, yes. That's about all I have to say about the subject of KevEdd._

_Speaking of which, take care now, boys!_"

Kevin tossed the paper aside and shivered; the air was growing colder around them.

"Peculiar, I could have sworn it was all a dream. I mean, I barely remember what he looked like or what his name was." Double-D said.

"I think it was 'Self-Inserted Asshole'." Kevin shrugged and jumped to his feet, groaning in pleasure when he could stretch out completely.

"Yes. Yes, I believe he said that at one point." Double-D yawned. "I could use a shower, after which I could really just adjourn straight to bed."

"Yeah, I feel the same." With that, Double-D was helped to his feet and the two young men walked away from that particular patch of grass. Though they still weren't all too sure what had actually happened to them, they could agree that they were happy things were finally back to normal. "Hey, how tired are you?"

"That depends on the intended usage of energy."

"Fucking like rabbits in the shower?"

"I believe that I might still possess some strength for that sort of activity." Okay, so not entirely back to normal. Oh, well; I've got tea to make.


End file.
